Patriot
Past Not even the current leader of the Society of Chaos, The General, knows the true origin of Patriot. At some point during the 1900s The General at the time appointed the Society of Adaptation with a task, to create the ultimate servant who would lead out his command with perfect efficiency and complete unquestioning loyalty. It is unknown how the Society of Adaptation managed to create Patriot, or why they were never able to replicate his results. Who Patriot was before his creation is unimportant, but when he was "born" he possessed no sight or hearing and had no ability to speak. But, Patriot was the first ever human Psionic. Able to read minds and project thoughts into others (he also possessed many offensive and defensive applications of his Psionic abilities), Patriot could "see" beyond superficial aspects of things, and see the world for what it truly was. Current Life Over the years after Patriot's initial creation, Generals have used the Societies of Adaptation and Technology to make numerous "improvements" upon Patriot. These improvements ranged from adding additional superhuman abilities to Patriot by the Society of Adaptation, and the grafting of the "Complete Adaptive Suit" upon his body by the Society of Technology. Both of these Societies consider Patriot to be their biggest and greatest success by far as they have never been able to create another subject with his particular level of "Perfection". Ever since his creation, Patriot has served as The General's command. Communication through Patriot is the closest any person ever gets to communicating with the The General him/herself. When The General commands it, Patriot serves as his ultimate interrogator able to pull even the closest held secrets from the mind's of his unfortunate subjects. Also, when the General does not trust any other operative to do the job, Patriot serves as The General's fist of discipline, retribution, and fear, striking down or punishing those deemed so by the General. Personality Patriot only possesses the barest traces of a personality, but one thing that all know to be true is his complete and undying loyalty to The Society and his master; The General. Powers & Abilities Patriot possesses a great multitude of abilities granted to him by the Society of Adaptation. Many abilities also result from the Complete Adaptive Suit permanently grafted onto his body by the Society of Technology. Psionics Patriot's first and most important abilities are his psionics. With this ability Patriot is able to easily read minds and project his thoughts into others which enables him to communicate with relative ease. Because of this manner in which Patriot communicates, it is nearly impossible for someone to fool or trick him. At a higher level, Patriot can delve deeper into the minds he connects with, searching for information and memories. The deeper into a mind Patriot goes, the more damage this does to the subject. He is also able to forcibly project thoughts in the minds of others in a way that they cannot tell that the thought is not their own (mind control). He can also unleash punishing psionic attacks upon the parts of the brain that control pain, fear, anger etc. People with an exceptional level of willpower can resist Patriots telepathic invasions, but their are scant few people who are even theorized by the scientists of the Society to be even remotely capable of such a feat. Patriot's psionic abilities are so potent that no other known superhuman with telepathic abilities is believed to pose even the slightest of threats to him. This includes the offensive psionic abilities of Crossella, which would be completely useless if implemented against Patriot. Patriot lacks sight in the traditional sense, but possesses a sense far superior. By sending out psionic "echoes" he can see any environment on a level many people couldn't hope to attain. His sight is 360 and extremely long range, he knows what occurs throughout the entirety of the Society HQ at nearly all times (there are some exceptions to this). With focus, Patriot can "view" an object down to a molecular level with his psionic sight. Telekinesis One of the abilities later added by the Society of Adaptation, Patriot's telekinetic capabilities range from moving massive heavy objects to extremely fine control of near-microscopic materials. The upper-limits of his telekinetic abilities are unknown, but Society members have witnessed Patriot as he easily moved a star-ship weighing at least 10,000 tons. Patriot is also rumored to have once given a Society of Chaos soldier an aneurysm when he had used his telepathy to find him to be unloyal to the Society. Immortality Initially, the Patriot aged normally. Eventually the Patriot even reached an age at which his hair began to grey. At the behest of The General the Society of Adaptation somehow ended Patriot's aging altogether. The Complete Adaptive Suit (CAS) the Complete Adaptive Suit was permanently grafted onto Patriot's nervous, muscle, and skeletal systems. It also served to completely replace all of his internal organs in addition to his skin. Patriot is the only known subject to ever be compatible with the CAS. Perfected Bodily Functions and Regneration When originally conceived the CAS was designed to completely replace the wearers need for bodily functions. The suit allows the wearer to metabolize numerous things that are stored within the suit and readily found as the wearer travels about the environment, eliminating the need for the wearer to eat. The suit also continuously hydrates the wearer with water found in the air. The suit also makes the wearer completely immune to any and all disease, harmful organic substances, poisons, and nearly any chemical agent that would do harm to the human body. The suit is also crafted from a specialized organic compound that actively adapts to the wearer's environment (heat, cold, water etc.) and to anything that poses a threat to the safety of the wearer. This also means that the appearance and shape of the suit may change at any given moment, but it typically stays in its standard format. The suit also has self repair systems in addition to bodily regeneration systems which quickly repair any damage done to the suit or its wearer. Superhuman Strength & Durability As time went on the Society of Technology added additional capabilities to the CAS. This included an advanced protective surface which is composed of unstable molecules constantly in a state of flux and repair. The unstable molecules of the suit's surface exist only partially in the normal dimension of space, causing any kinetic force applied to it to be reduced by a factor of over 1,000 in addition to being incredibly durable on its own. The unstable molecules are ingrained into the suit's organic programming to adapt to the movements of the wearer, allowing the user to still normally apply force to the world around him. The Society of Technology also crafted specialized organic unstable molecules that are attached between the inside of the suit and the wearer's muscles. The unstable molecules multiply the kinetic force applied by the user's muscles by a massive degree. The systems within the suit that manipulate the activation level of the unstable molecules are connected to the wearer's nervous system, enabling the wearer to still be capable of applying normal human amounts of force without accidentally destroying the world around them. The unstable molecules were experimental, so not even the Society of Technology knows the upper limits of Patriot's strength, but he is easily able to lift well over 100 tons above his head. Flight The suit's systems use an unknown form of propulsion to allow the user to easily hover above the ground and fly at great speeds. The upper-levels of speed attainable by the CAS are unknown, but it is believed that the suit can fly at speeds upward of Mach 20. Once the suit accelerates to hypersonic speeds it completely changes it's shape as well as the material composition of the suit's surface to adapt to the extreme forces and heat it undergoes at these speeds. It is also theorized that the suit may be capable of high sub-light speeds when outside of an atmosphere. Adaptive Powers The CAS is an extremely advanced piece of technology. It's capabilities surprise its creators on a regular basis as it seems to adapt and create new power and abilities for itself on the fly. People have witnessed Patriot performing many unexpected acts that were not known to be abilities that the suit was capable of. Patriot has been seen recharging a dead power-manifold within the Technician's laboratory area. On another occasion the Patriot awaited a ship as it returned with important materials gathered from off-world. The ship's return was problematic as its drive had begun to overheat mid-flight. Upon the ship's landing, witnesses viewed the Patriot easily cool the ship's drive as he laid his hands upon the hull of the ship. People were further dumbfounded when they saw a layer of frost form over the ship's hull sometime after Patriot had already left with the materials he had come to retrieve.